


Nothing to Prove

by jsaint34



Series: Two Soldiers [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: Sequel to Lonely Eyes, a short one-shot follow up





	Nothing to Prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ym4yum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/gifts), [CarolineCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCC/gifts).



> Another song prompt from one of my favorite country music bands. I know, I'm horrible for posting something new with other stories I still have to complete but writer's block has hit me hard on those and a small amount of inspiration hit me so I had to write this. And I know the title of the series doesn't make much sense but it started out that Steve was going to get a call from Colonel Nick Fury that Bucky was alive and they would undertake a mission to rescue him, but I had a difficult time making that work here. The song this story is based on is called Nothing to Prove, performed by Lonestar and written by Jim Collins and Wendell Mobley at BMI. As always I own nothing and none of the characters. Enjoy and feel free to leave comments.

Natasha Romanoff-Rogers has just ended what could be described as the worst day ever in her career working for her old friend, and C.E.O Of Stark Industries; Pepper Potts. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy working for Pepper, but her friend is engaged to the most infuriating, egocentric billionaire in New York, if not the world. Now Natasha is not only the Director of the newest arts division of the company, an off-shoot Tony decided to create in an effort to give back to under privileged youth, she’s also Pepper’s Maid of Honor. 

She promised that she would return the favor as Pepper was her Maid of Honor when Natasha married Steve after he came back from the war and they reconnected. This led to the redhead fending off paparazzi, legit press and the multitudes of women Tony had liaisons with back during his philandering playboy days. Now she just wants a night with her husband.

“Oh these heels…Steve told me I shouldn’t have tried to squeeze my feet into them. But that’s the price I pay because they go with the job and the skirt. He was right this morning, I do it all, go above and beyond, but it’s Friday and that’s all that matters.”

Kicking her heels off, Natasha tossed them in the back seat and slipped in the Van Morrison cd Steve had bought for her birthday. They’d always been one of her favorites and he made their first date front row seats at one of the band’s concerts. Slowly she feels the music helping her relax on her drive home to Brooklyn. As soon as she arrives, most of her stress has melted away and as she enters their living room the lights are dimmed, but there’s no sign of Steve anywhere.

“Steve; you home?”

Natasha dropped her keys and purse on the coffee table as she heard rustling noises in the kitchen. Leaning on the breakfast bar she could see Steve setting her favorite Italian takeout on plates while a bottle of wine was being chilled next to their fridge. She had to stifle a laugh as in all the time they were dating he had never properly learned to cook. Also judging by his intense concentration, she could tell he hadn’t heard her come in. 

“You know Steve…you didn’t have to go through all this trouble just for me.”

Natasha’s teasing tone caught the soldier off guard just as he popped the cork on the wine. The cork flew through the air, bouncing off the light fixture in the kitchen, causing it to redirect towards the redhead. Reaching out, she caught it thanks to her reflexes that were honed through years of dancing. Turning around, Steve was blushing from ear to ear, his face bright red in embarrassment.

“Nat! When did you get home? How long have you been…?”

“Long enough to see most of the show. Did you plan all this in the eight hours I was gone?”

“Uh…”

“Of course you did.”

“Well…I just thought after the week you’ve had…you deserved a relaxing night. I know it isn’t how we typically spend date night but…”

“I have to stop you there. This is perfect. So I’ll just go sit down and let you finish.”

Ten minutes later, Steve had brought the food out to the living room where Natasha had pulled her legs up and immediately leaned her head on his shoulder when he sat down. He could feel how tense she was as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I can listen all night if you want to talk about it.”

“Nah… let’s just lay here and say nothing at all. You know who I am and you love me.”

Natasha took a long deep breath and exhaled as she snuggled in closer to Steve, knowing that all she had to be was herself. It didn’t even matter that the takeout he had picked up was getting cold. Soon enough he pulled a blanket up over them and she started to doze off. 

“Nat…”

“Yeah?”

“You know that you’ve got nothing to prove.”

“I know.”


End file.
